Life As Devious/Episdoe 7
dis is DA finale of DAt fkn life as devious crisp rat speshial doe nigguh forreal Mali first man to enter DA fkn fortress n he be like "where are the noodles nigguh I want booty hoes also to rescu erryone cuz I am BBC hero bitch" But den Hannah Fleetwood show up "Mali imma taek u out of DA gaem fkr" n Hannah throw DF issue 136 at our hero n shit Mali go down in defeat and yell "niuuuu" Hannah laff "ha fkr I will own you all" KP next to coem in n he see Mali having Heroic BSOD bc Adrien went ham on herm "Mayn Hannah I have somebody I want you to meet." KP say n the chink rice master throw ADELAIDE GAIUS ANDROMEDUS NIEDERHAUSER, or Adel for short, is a recurring character in Dead Awakened. Adel jump on dat hoe like "bitch imma taek u 2 skool cracka" n den she chase Hannah awey n shit Olivia Adrien infected Lee pops and the rest of dem nigguh scone back in THEY SEE DA FIRST PROSONER CJ PEREZ "Guys stop name dropping me fuck y'all" n he leave DA wyet fortress of doom CJ why u do dis "What happen to mali" Adrien say "Hannah showed up and threw a DF issue at him." KP replay Adrien gasp cuz he kno which issue "Mali OMG am Srry rlly my nigguh it was had to happen pls forgive" he say "Mali stand up and say wait wtf this is the narrator line" Mali say fkr "Dats bc PBR a fgt who suck a writing dis" Lee E say "Pops be liek oh god damn it he is doing it again" pops say LOLOLOLOLOL DEL WID IT FGTS "I think it's about tiem I get a lien" infected say Ok fine u got one fkr The castle decorated with photos of guy Fierri's and zeddie little and James woods banged Daniella Panabaker "SHut up FGT narradtor" infected tell me N I say escuse you cracker "Let's split up and look for PBR n de others" Mali say Mali and Adrien team up while Lee e and infected and Vicky go and den pops stuck with Olivia "God damn it why me" pops say "I want te Mali BBC so bad omg" Olvia say KP finds a secret passageway to kitchen n see all cheesecake "Oh sweet" he say and he start eating dem like in satan's bar mitzvah But den ASSTON SHOW UP "who is you oh hi KP I'm fgt in Srry" But den VICKY CUMMINGS COEM IN THRU DOOR "TEXH ME UR EAYS MUSTAR" she say and she jump on Ashton and fks him "Liza...I'm not...good enough….dramatic angst" Asston say lol fgt "Uh I think I've seen enough" KP say and he leav Lee e and infected wander aroun n dey find DA real JOHN CENA BUT HE BRAINWASH BY WYET PROPAGANDA "Bro it's me" Lee e say "Lee nuh I most kill u bc part Latino" John Cena "No fgt" Lee e say "Antarctica gang for lied" and he fight John Cena "I'm too fgts I'm gonna get fkd up if I stay" infected say Mali and Adrien find Eva giving BJ PEREZ to a Twinkie "I pretend he's PBR :( " she say "Eva gurl what happen where Johnny at where PBR at" "The wyets took PBR to Dolan trump throne room" she say cry "Bb u a fkn hoe for takin PBrien" she say "I didn't taek PBrien PBrien took us down like syndrome" she say "Deep" Adrien say "Also penis. Srry I act liek him cuz I miss him" "Yeah but Johnny at ho" Mali say N SUDDENLY FLOOR BREAKS N DEY ALL FALL INTO TRAP DEY IN SPIDER WEB WIRH ZED AND MILKMAN "Hi Mali Bb when is we fkn ;)" the milkman say "Man why these hoes all over muh dick" he claim "Man how are we getting out" Adrien say "Man I don't know man" milk man say "Man I'm not a man I'm a woman" Eva say "Man is spoof de tru of dem moms spaghetti u kno" zed start "Man we bustin we is sippin" "Man so many lines of god damn dialogue starting with man goddamn really" Adrien say I'm Srry Meanwhile Pops n Olivia not having a good tiem "They find Fitz and killer and rel who are fighting tentacle porn hentai monsters "Oh damn dat looks tasty" Olivia say n she strip n jump on de monster "Eww my eyes" relic say "D:" Killer say "Why is this story so weird also fuck Brazil out president is a cunt pops says The monster explode cuz too grossed out by Olivia high maintenance ho3 "Okay we freed you guys now leave" "Wait call me JAYBAEE now" Fitz start "I must go film dr. Strange that bitch from snowpiercer n TNN gonna be my sensei" n Fitz Cumberbatch vanish "Why" pops start "why is that the most normal thing to happen so far" "Did someone say golden d" Olivia creep up "wtf Margot Robbie get away" he say "WHO DAT WHO DAT BITCH" Olivia reply PURRY COME IN "Sloot who called fam go me yas queen" Purry say "where my poon PBR at" BUT LEE N JOHN CENA EPIC FIGHT BURST THEOUGH ROOM "JOHN I WILL FREE U FGT" Lee E say "CM PUNK" he say and they catch rel and pops and Olivia and killer in their attacks The attack goes all way to spider web where Mali and Adrien at They are free n Lee dfeffets John Cena "Akiras aho" Lee e finishes "Man all we need now is KP" Mali say "I WILL KEEL KP AFTER PBR DED" Johnny Sins show up But Mali flash BBC which put Johny to shame "Damn fam I'm out shits too majestic" and Johny go blast in off agen "PBR A FGT FUK OFF AM ASTRONAUT" Johnny sins say "Good that nigga hella annoying" Mali and Adrien say 2getha cuz black "Black I don't mess with dat" Lee e "What did I miss and wtf Olivia naked" infected say "Cuz I wanna fuk u" Olivia say "Swerve you ain't climbing on a nigga" Mali say KP show up with Kenberg doe "Hi I'm James Franco and Gay for PBR and PBR Only" Kenberg say "Kenberg is the only trying to find the throne room and we finna find it come on" KP go n say Kenberg leads dem to corridor Door to room say "trump here mexican rapists" Mali enter room first and find PBR nailed to cross like Jesus "Uh I'm pretty sure this will offend someone" PBR say And I say stfu hitler 911 white girls with uggs "Das me fam" Purry say Hannah show up again after Adel lost track of her "Dolan Trump not here" she say "I'm leader cuz he on bigger fortress cuz narrator wanna hype him up so he appear in later issues" Hannah say Tru "I am Mali man and I'm telling you to swerve ho" Mali bitchslap Hannah but Hannah come and say "Go ghost of Lionell Irvin Anthony Battle Dessy Raye Alfred Bujnowski-Python Ryu Alexander and BRADLEY CARR" "NOOO DAS GARBAGE" Mali injures by the blast "Ow I'm still nailed to this cross" PBR say KP and the others watch in horror as dis flat ass lopsided boobs ho beating Mali "Damn it Les help him" Adrien claim "No Mali man can finish this fight himself" KP retort "Oh okay" Adrien say "Brb gotta give the doggie insulin" "Fgt stand up u insulting all niggas" Lee e say "I still wanna say nigga" infected say "pls let me say it" "Fine say it" Adrien say "Nigga. WEE!" Infcwred gitty "I haven't a line in a while because Brazil sucks also fuck rr Martin you fat bastard write faster" pops say "I still want the Mali d" Olivia say "Sloot" Purry go "Damn can I just get rescued already? Estar clavado a esta cruz duele un chingo." PBR DAY "I have THE BLACK POWER" Obama Chris Rock Eddie Murphy Martin Lawrence Will Smith Ice Cube Dr. Dre Morgan Freeman Daniel Vanderpol and MASTER KANYE WEST show up "Need help nigga YOU AINT GOT DA ANSWERS" Kanye say "I am Obama and I uh approve this episdoe" Obama say "I AM MALI MAN" Mali say n his erection grow large All dem bbc release beam from penile and defeat Hannah and rescu PBR "NOOO TEAM RATCHET BLASTING OFF AGAIN" Hannah go flying "Finally PBR say" PBR say wait what PBR and Eva embrace "I love you OMG" Eva say "Me too Bb" PBR say and they maek out Adrien look in distance wid tear in eye KP be like "mayn Adrien why don't u tell him how you feel still? Why are you torturing yourself?" "Bc look at him" Adrien say with a tear" he happy with dat hoe. All I want is for him to be happy" Aww PBrien <3 All is well and everybody rescues Back devious mansion everybody invites for Christmas dinner Mali cut the turkey and and the ham and serve the kool aid 4 erryone that zed provide for free "Is tru imma grip n sip" zed say Everything is good for once in lyef and I really shouldn't take so long with these issue smh Merry Christmas fgts "Hi" John Oddo say Category:Episdoes Category:Niggas Category:BPC Category:BBC Category:NLO Category:LAD